Winx Club
About Winx Club Winx Club is an Italian animated series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.R.L. It is part of the larger Winx Club franchise. The series is the first Italian cartoon to be sold in the U.S. According to Iginio Straffi's website, "Winx Club is an action and fantasy show combined with comedic elements. In the mystical dimension of Magix, three special schools educate modern fairies, ambitious witches and supernatural warriors, and wizards from all over the magical universe." *The show features Bloom and her five best friends (Stella , Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla) and is situated mainly in the magical universe and on Earth. They call themselves "the Winx Club" and go on many magical and mystical adventures together. Throughout the story, they discover new, evolved, much stronger fairy transformations and forms; unlock new secrets and even stronger magical abilities; battle against the darkness; and support Bloom as she tries to discover her true past, home world, and birth parents helped by her best and closest friends. Plot There are two different Winx Club plots, listed as follows: *The original story-line, which was produced by Rainbow S.R.L., was mainly focused on Bloom's story. **The series went through a reboot after Rainbow S.R.L. partnered with Nickelodeon, where the first and second season were made into four special 1 hour episodes (3 for season 1 & 1 for season 2) and the third and fourth seasons were dubbed again, following the original story-line, albeit with minor differences. *The commonly called 4Kids version which, as part of 4Kids Entertainment's policy of Club adapting foreign animated shows to an American audience, was heavily edited and often diverged from the original story-line, including name changes (such as the original name of Bloom's planet of origin,Domino, which was replaced by Sparks in the 4Kids version), as changes in the role of characters (such as Daphne, which is Bloom's older sister, whose role was changed to that of being only a nymph protecting both the mighty Dragon Fire and Bloom's crown by 4Kids) and changes in the personality of characters; (Tecna was given a British accent and Musa was given a hip-hopper personality by 4Kids.) Seasons Season 1 Bloom, a supposedly ordinary girl from planet Earth, lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia with her mother, father and her pet rabbit, Kiko, until she stumbles upon Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her dormant magical abilities when she dodges a group of monsters and attacks an ogre. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, a college for fairies in the Magical Dimension. She agrees to go to Alfea and leaves Gardenia and her parents. At Alfea, Bloom forms the "Winx Club", whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, and the three friends she meets at Alfea: Musa, Tecna, and Flora. A mythical creature called Daphne keeps appearing in Bloom's dreams. Later in the series, they encounter and befriend the Specialists: Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Sky, who also become the group's love interests. They also make enemies, including a trio of witches calling themselves the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The Trix are witches from Cloud Tower, a college for witches and dark magic that is roughly equivalent to Alfea, and are in search of the vastly limitless energy and power of the Dragon flame, which is supposedly in Stella's magic scepter. However, they realize that the Dragon flame is the very source of Bloom's magical strength and powers, which they steal from her. They summon the Army of Decay, which they send to Red Fountain and Alfea. The witches from Cloud Tower and the Red Fountain Heroes join Alfea and together they defeat the Trix. During that time, Bloom figures out that the Dragon flame was in her the whole time. Bloom also begins to learn the secrets of her home world, Domino; birth parents; magical abilities; and that Daphne is her biological older sister. Bloom is heartbroken by Brandon, who appears to be Prince Sky as he and the real Brandon switched identities, but she ends up forgiving Sky at the end of the season. Season 2 The Trix are sent to Light Haven, a place to turn evil minds pure and good. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa discover a new fairy, Layla/Aisha, who's the fairy of water/waves and Morphix fluids from planet Andros and she becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club. Lord Darkar releases the Trix from Light Haven and increases their powers. Layla/Aisha tells the others about how the pixies are being held as Lord Darkar's prisoners. Layla/Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky go on a mission to Lord Darkar's lair, Shadow Haunt, to rescue the pixies Lockette, Amore, Chata, Digit, and Tune. At an opening of the new Red Fountain, Flora meets her love interest, Helia. Lord Darkar is after four pieces of a magical artifact called Codex, which allows one to enter the realm of Realix and gain the Ultimate Power. Bloom wants to know more about her birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, and her lost kingdom, but Darkar gives her a shadow virus. The virus turns Bloom evil and she begins to taunt Timmy. After Lord Darkar realizes that he needs more magical strength and power to open the gateway to Realix, he instructs Avalon to turn Bloom evil once again. Darkar ditches the Trix and accepts Dark Bloom as his main witch. When they get to Realix, he tells Dark Bloom to give him the Ultimate Power so he can rule. Dark Bloom has almost completed the spell when the Winx arrive, along with the Specialists, Faragonda, Griffin, and Codatorta. Sky tells Dark Bloom his true feelings for her, which changes Bloom back into her normal self, and Bloom and the Winx Club use an exceptionally powerful Charmix Convergence spell to defeat Darkar once and for all. Season 3 Previously banished to the Omega Dimension, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor, an evil sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home planet,Domino. They choose to cooperate and plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them by stealing their exceptionally strong, powerful, magical and mystical treasures and immeasurable power sources of each realm. With their newly strong and powerful Enchantix powers, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa are able to use strong, incredible power and can miniaturize themselves. Bloom, however, cannot miniaturize herself due to the fact that her Enchantix is not complete. The Winx begin their third and final year at Alfea, learning about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by selflessly sacrificing themselves for someone from their home world (or even everyone from every world, in what ends up being Tecna's case) and showing great courage in doing so. With no one from her home planet to save, Bloom must acquire her Enchantix form and tremendous power on Pyros, the island of dragons. She also learns more about her home world of Domino, as well as the truth about where her birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, are. Season 4 Taking place after the events of "Secret Of The Lost Kingdom", the Winx Club are back at Alfea as teachers. Faragonda also teaches them that there are endless infinite stages of fairy evolution and transformation, of which they learn about a new evolved fairy transformation and power called "Believix", which can only be accessed when people in a non-magical world start to truly believe in magic. To try to help the people on Earth believe in magic, the Winx open a magical pet store called 'Love & Pet'. During their time on Earth, they also bump into four wizards known as the Wizards of The Black Circle, a group who have trapped all of the fairies of Earth and are back to get one they unknowingly left behind. The Winx and Specialists have to track the wizards back to Gardenia and save the last terrestrial fairy, Roxy, while also trying to get people on Earth to believe in magic once again. Roxy is then captured, but soon thereafter believes in fairies and helps the Winx Club to earn their Believix form and powers. On a trip to discover Roxy's past, the Winx Club also discover Nebula's White Circle, something which helps to defeat the Black Circle but also controls Roxy. Soon after the Winx must earn the three gifts of destiny; two of which are Sophix and Lovix. The first is Sophix a gift given by the ethereal fairies used to revive nature from deforestation and calm Diana. The second gift is the give of heart Lovix made from pure ice and snow it will allow the Winx to fight Aurora. After successfully freeing the Earth fairies who turn out to want nothing but revenge, Morgana and her friends will stop at nothing to wage war against all of humans. Bloom also challenges Nebula to a fight, in which if Bloom wins the fairies will stop attacking and go home but if she loses all is lost. After the fight, the black gift is given and can be used to revive someone from death. Nebula and the wizards determination to fight left Nabu for dead, which causes Layla to seek revenge. In the final battle, it is revealed that Roxy's mother is Morgana. After the Winx freeze the wizards in ice, Nebula is crowned as their new queen. Layla mourns Nabu but later returns to the Winx Club who fly off into the sunset, heading back to Alfea. Season 5 The Winx Club embark on a mission to achieve Sirenix, an ancient transformation, that can be used in the water, on land or in the air, unlike Believix which can only be used on land or in the air. It is strong enough to defeat the evil, power-mad merman Tritannus and the Trix. The Trix's main leader, Icy falls deeply in love with Tritannus and he with her, while the two other Trix members-Darcy and Stormy- are frustrated and angry with their strong romantic relationship. There are two new evolutionary fairy transformations in this season: Harmonix and Sirenix. The ancient Book of Sirenix gave them six Sirenix Boxes that holds guardians inside them to help them gain Sirenix and much, much stronger Harmonix abilities and spells. Before they achieve Sirenix, however, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage; otherwise they would lose all of their magical powers forever.There is a dark and evil curse upon Sirenix that had left Bloom's older sister, Daphne, a yellow-colored disembodied spirit/ghost without a physical body of solid flesh and blood. There is the ancient Book of Sirenix that helps them gain full access to Sirenix, but there is a problem when they open the book. For instance, Tecna opens it and it transforms her into a terrifying robotic version of her self, making a mess in the Magic Archive the library in Alfea when she uses its tremendous power to defend herself. Daphne is the last fairy to achieve Sirenix's ocean/sea-based transformation and enormous power until the Winx Club gain full access to Sirenix and cross the gate into the infinite ocean itself. Finally, the Winx gain Sirenix after activating the source of the power in Lake Roccaluce where Daphne lives due to her connection to Sirenix. Daphne gets locked up in a prison cell under the mighty Emperor's throne after Tritannus has taken away her Sirenix powers and given them to the Trix-Icy, Darcy and Stormy-as a witch-themed version. The Trix gain dark Sirenix with the help of Tritannus (because he had absorbed Daphne's Sirenix energy and abilities with his trident) and plan to defeat the Winx Club. Tritannus is also second son of king Neptune turned into evil from his merman form. His tail also has purple pollution track but doesn't stay. He refuels by taking in toxic pollution (oil, gas, trash, acid, and garbage) with his trident from the help of Icy and her two hesitant sisters.Roxy was not a main character in this season, but did appear as a minor recurring character, as she just began her first year at Alfea; she will appear more often in future seasons and episodes. Upset that he cannot activate the tremendous, boundless and limitless power of the Emperor's Throne, Tritannus must take the mystical seals of the pillars of light, balance and control. Tritannus steals the seal of the Pillar of Light, and Stella restores the pillar by concentrating and thinking of the ones who makes her strong-her father and mother- and she unleashes her special Sirenix spell,Light of Sirenix. Tritannus then steals the seal of the Pillar of Balance. He almost fails when the Winx try to ambush both him and Icy, but thanks to Stormy and Darcy controlling the Singing Whales to attack the Winx, they are able to escape. However, they do not thank the other two Trix, much to Darcy and Stormy's dismay. Musa saves the whales by singing to them with her spell Voice of Sirenix. With two seals gone from two pillars, the next is the pillar of control to finally activate the emperor's throne. To prevent Tritannus from activating the throne, the Winx Club decide to destroy the seal of the pillar of control. After finding out that the seal is destroyed, Tritannus plans to steal Politea's (an old and best friend of Daphne's) enormous Sirenix energy and abilities to activate the throne.However, he is not the only one who is looking for her: Darcy and Stormy are done with Tritannus and want her tremendously powerful Sirenix energy and abilities for themselves, but Bloom is also looking for her to find a way to break the Sirenix curse on both her and Daphne. Darcy and Stormy succeed and leave Icy. Tritannus plans a big attack on the Winx at the Pillar of light. Luckily the Winx are not alone; they are helped by Tressa, Nereus and the selkies. Tritannus kills Nereus with his trident but is resurrected thanks to Aisha's wish. While distracted, Tritannus kidnaps Aisha and brings her to the throne but is followed by Bloom. Tritannus promises Icy that she will soon be empress, and he than steals Aisha's Sirenix abilities to activate the throne. He becomes completely corrupted and overwhelmed by the limitless power of the Emperor's throne and attacks Icy, but she is protected by her sisters and breaks up with Tritannus. Bloom finds out that the key to defeating Tritannus is destroying his trident; she does this by using her special Fire of Sirenix ability. Defeated, Tritannus is banished from the entire magical universe and sent to the Gate of Oblivion as punishment for his actions. Bloom then used her Sirenix wish for the Sirenix curse to broken for all eternity; thus restoring Daphne to her living, physical body of solid flesh and blood at long last. The season ends with a concert from the Winx Club on Andros and with Bloom happily dancing with Daphne. Their parents join in their celebrations in a loving hug at the end. a new initiative includes the creation of some films formed by entire seasons. these movies will be available from mid-October on YouTube, will be loaded on a channel of a fan who won a contest. Season 6 Premiered on September 29, 2013 with "Inspiration of Sirenix". The Trailer for this season has been released. A new freshman witch named Selina joins Cloud Tower. She owns an evil Book called Legendarium and through it she is able to make all known myths and legends come true. Selina will be the new main villain and enemy in this season. The Trix are also returning as the main villains, where they will be plotting revenge on Cloud Tower, Alfea and Red Fountain. The Winx Club, the Specialists, and the Trix will all debut brand new outfits and The Pixies, who were absent from the previous two seasons will be returning in this season, Digit and Tune, the pixies for Tecna and Musa, were not shown in the trailer or the Season opening video. This season will both be in hand-drawn 2D animation and 3D/CGI, like the previous season. The Winx Club will acquire two new evolved fairy transformations and great magical powers, much more powerful than Sirenix to stop Selina from using the Legendarium Book for evil purposes, the name of the two new forms is rumored to be Bloomix (2D+3D) and Nymphix (3D). Daphne will also be returning this season as a History teacher at Alfea and an ally to the Winx. Her Sirenix transformation was shown in the Season premiere. The Winx will also attend Linphea College, which it's campus is based in Flora's home realm of Lynphea for further training with their powers, until the Winx accidentally lose their powers, and their quest for their new powers begin. Movies Movies throughout the series Winx Club 3D: Secret Of The Lost Kingdom Winx Club's first movie Winx Club 3D: Secret of the lost kingdom was released on November 30, 2007 in Italy and released by Nickelodeon on March 11, 2012. Straffi also noted that it was difficult to animate the girls' hair correctly in 3D for the first movie when the show was first introduced to 3d computer animation. Winx Club 3D: A Magical Adventure Winx Club's second movie Winx Club 3D Magical Adventure was released on October 29, 2010 in Italy and was released by Nickelodeon on May 20, 2013.